deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gandalf
“'''A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to" Gandalf The Grey '''Gandalf is a character from JRR Tolkien's Middle Earth series such as The Hobbit & The Lord of The Rings . Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Darth Vader vs. Gandalf *Gandalf vs. Dumbledore (Complete) *Gandalf vs. Elminster Aumar *Yoda vs. Gandalf *Gandalf vs Voldemort (Complete) History Being one of the wisest of the Maiar, Gandalf originally started life as a Maia of Irmo the Dream-Master in addition to Nienna the Weeper, Manwe the Wind-King and Vara the Star-Queen. Once Valar sent an order of the Istari to Middle Earth itself, he sent five Wizards in order to oppose the Dark Lord Sauron with Gandalf being one of those Wizards. Once he arrived on Middle Earth, he walked among the elves as a stranger as he learned from them and taught them. After revealing himself as one of the Istari, he joined the White Council to investigate a dark power within Dol Guldur. Galadriel wanted Gandalf to be the leader, but Saruman ended up leading before Gandalf did. Despite Saruman being more powerful and more knowledgeable regarding the matters of Sauron and the Rings of Power, he grew jealous and even afraid of Gandalf betraying him. Eventually Gandalf became part of the Fellowship of the Ring and helped the group fight their ways onto the Mines of Moria until the Balrog snagged him resulting in a one on one battle between the two. Gandalf eventually died of his wounds and was brought back to help the Fellowship as Gandalf The White, who helped the Fellowship aid Frodo Baggins in completing his mission to destroy The One Ring. Death Battle Info Background (Gandalf arrives precisely when he means to for a Death Battle!) * Age: Over 1,000 years old in human form (his spirit existed before the creation of Middle Earth) * Species: Maiar (Ainur) * Place of Birth: Before the beginning of The First Age and the Shaping of Arda, 300 lives of Men (The Two Towers) * Alignment: Neutral Good (True Good) Equipment * Glamdring (Foe-Hammer): Gandalf wields this one-and-a-half handed sword (basically a bastard sword in this case) called Glamdring, which is also known as Foe-Hammer. This sword went missing for 6,000 years until it was found in a troll fave among with Sting and Orcrist. This sword is so light that Gandalf himself can just wield it easily with just one hand. * Gandalf's Wizards Staffs: In addition to Glamdring, Gandalf always carries his wizard staff in hand and is also known to duel-wield it among with the Glamdring during battle. His staff as Gandalf The Grey is made of brown wood with a jewal fixed on the top that can light up on his command and as Gandalf The White, his staff got an upgrade as it is now in white in color. * Narya, The Ring of Fire: Gandalf wears the Ring of Fire, also known as Narya. This ring offers the power to inspire others to resist tyranny, domination and despair in addition to the power to hide the wearer from remote observation (the one confirmed soul exception being the wearer of The One Ring). In addition, it also grants resistance to the weariness of time itself in addition to fire resistance as well as enchantment to fire-based magical properties (which includes the ability to counter-spell any fire magic) * Fireworks: As they were created and designed by Gandalf himself, he is known to have a variety of fireworks such as Squibs, crackers, backarappers, sparklers, torches, Dwarf candles, Elf fountains, Goblin barkers, flash of birds, green trees that transformed into possibly Mallorn trees, a red and gold dragon. In The Lord of The Rings: Middle Earth Online, he can use them in combat to "stun" his opponent for at least up to 15 seconds. Attributes * Durability Ratings: Gandalf's durability ratings as Gandalf The Grey are known to be at least Mountain Level as shown in his fight against The Balrog of Morgoth. As Gandalf The White, its safe to say he's immune to all conventional weaponry (exactly if this involves a weapon with high magical enhancements remains to be seen). * Strength Ratings: Gandalf's strength ratings are up to super mortal levels as he is able to pick up Faramir and jump around while bearing him, can break solid wood from trees in addition to solid stone, can kill a troll with his sword and can even grapple the Balrog of Morgoth as just Gandalf The Grey. * Dexterity Ratings (Speed): Gandalf's speed ratings are above peak human as he's known to have supersonic to at least hyper sonic reactions by power scaling as just Gandalf The Grey alone. * Constitution Ratings (Endurance): Gandalf can ride for days, fight for days and even fought The Balrog of Morgoth for ten days straight without suffering any signs of fatigue. * Intelligence Ratings: Insanely high as Gandalf has thousands of years of knowledge and experience about many things, this includes people in addition to the events of Middle-Earth itself. Gandalf is also a very tactical combatant, known to plan ahead especially when it comes to planning a battle days in advance. * Wisdom Ratings: Inhumanly high as Gandalf is known to give advice like that of a wise sage such as "Do not be quick about dealing a death sentence" and also possesses foresight. * Charisma Ratings: Supernaturally high due to the fact that Gandalf is known to be an inspiration as he can rally the armies of Gondor. Abilities The abilities that Gandalf has are mentioned here, this includes those from the books, the movies as well as the games he's featured in as seen below... * Evasion: Allows a Hero +1 move through enemy units with no penalty (The Lord of The Rings: The Third Age) * Stealth: Takes 33% less damage from missile attacks (The Lord of The Rings: The Third Age) * Inspire: adds +1 command point per level to given command points with the maximum of +2 command points +1 command point to each flank (The Lord of The Rings: The Third Age Fellowship Ability) * Orc Bane: Parry, then instantly kill an orc (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Orc Hewer: An effective combo for taking out unshielded foes (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability). * Final Judgment: Wound, knock down, then finish off powerful enemies with this combo (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability). * Rising Revenge: Attack as you regain your feet, taking enemies by surprise (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability). * Balrog's Gambit: Wound, knock down, and strike your enemy with this combination attack (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Warrior Bane: Parry, then instantly kill a man-sized enemy (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Dark Deliverance: Effective for rapidly dispatching enemies (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Shield Cleaver: Use on powerful foes to smash a shield, knock him to the ground and then strike (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Bane of Sauron: Parry, then instantly kill an attacking uruk (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Lightning Strike (not the spell version): A series of quick and powerful strikes that will take down one or more unshielded enemies (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Killing Zone: Increases the amount of time during combat that you remain in perfect mode (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Fellowship Ability) * Helm's Hammer: A deadly combination to shatter enemy shields and strike again (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game Fellowship Ability) * Swift Justice: A fast combination deadly against unshielded enemies (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Fellowship Ability) Spells Aside from having innate abilities as a Maia, Gandalf has memorized spells created by humans, elves, dwarves, other Istari and possibly other unknown beings. He is known to use spells for certain purposes and will use such should the moment of need ever arise in his case as seen below... * Illumination: This spell allows Gandalf to see in dark places. * Commanding Voice: Gandalf can use this spell to control people with his voice as he did with Saruman The White when he found himself being turned as if he was being dragged against his own will much to the amazement of other people taking notice a Saruman The White came back to the iron rail, leaning on it and breathing hard. His face was lined and shrunken, his hand clutched on his heavy black staff like a claw. * Magical Kinesis: This spell allows Gandalf to push back his foes and he is seen doing so with his staff in hand; this is also capable of making Denethor's sword fly through the air. * Calling Gwaihir: When Gandalf has to in a desperate moment of need, he is able to contact Gwaihir, The Lord of The Eagles. In Gandalf's case, this means by whispering to a small grey moth to send him the message. * Sword of Power: When Gandalf rises his sword into the air, lightning strikes onto his sword and then strikes his foe with it (its worth mentioning that it's unknown whether Gandalf channeled the lightning or it was simply attracted towards Glamdring but its likely Gandalf channeled the lightning onto Glamdring to slay The Balrog of Morgoth). * Call Shadowfax: Despite not being magical, Gandalf can call upon "The Lord of All Horses" and ride him as his steed, this is due to the fact that Gandalf and Shadowfax share a bond with one-another. * Counter Spell: Gandalf can counter any magical spell as seen in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of The Rings 2001 movie. Despite this, Gandalf's counter spell is shown to have limits (he failed to counter-spell Saruman The White's lightning spell while crossing the Pass of Caradhras while as Gandalf The Grey) * Light of the Pilgrim/Forges/Valar: Gandalf can cast this spell to create a lightning bolt projectile, when upgraded to Light of the Forges allows Gandalf to also set enemies on fire and once upgraded to Light of the Valar becomes a projectile of pure light that can pass through multiple foes, setting them aflame (The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King Video Game). * Lightning Strike: Gandalf can channel a lightning strike as mentioned in The Hobbit. While escaping an orc horde, he used the lightning strike to kill multiple Goblins. Gandalf can also channle a lightning strike through objects, such as when he lifted a burning branch and strode to meet the wolves. They gave back before him. High in the air he tossed the blazing brand as if it flared with a sudden white radiance-like lightning. A roar and a crackle resulted as the tree above him burst into a life and bloom of blinding flame resulting the whole hill crowned with dazzling light. * Telepathic Powers: Gandalf can use this power to read people's minds in an attempt to access their memories, he can even use this to control people's minds and make them do things against their own will as he did with Gimli. * Blinding Light: This spell allows Gandalf to strike his foes blind with a blast of light resembling a magnified sunbeam. Despite dealing little to no damage, it allowed the soldiers and cavalry to cut down enemies with little to no resistance as their enemies were rendered blind from Gandalf's magic. * Fire: The very known type of fire Gandalf uses in the form of pine cones alight in multi-colored fire which then explode. Gandalf can also cause objects to burn in different temperatures; the temperatures of blue flame, for example goes from 1,300° Celsius to 1,600° Celsius, red flame is 800° Celsius, and green flames are around from 327° Celsius to 454° Celsius. * Destructive Blast (Word of Power): This is without a doubt one of Gandalf's most powerful spells as he raises his staff into the air and slams it down onto the ground causing a shock wave. Gandalf is known to control the overall effects of this spell, such as when he used it when destroying the Bridge of Khazam-dum to ensure the Balrog of Morgoth didn't follow the Fellowship. In The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King Video Game, Destructive Blast is known by three separate names such as Fog of War, Wrath of Anor, and Flame of Udun. In The Lord of The Rings: The Battle for Middle Earth II, it's simply known as Word of Power which can utterly destroy weak units (including the upgraded ones) and deal heavy damage on more powerful units outright. The Destructive Blast at full power can send surrounding legions flying into the air and destroying them instantly. Feats *Can grapple The Balrog of Morgoth as Gandalf The Grey alone (Solo Strength feat) *Picked up Faramir and jump around while bearing him (Solo Strength feat) *Fought the Balrog for 10 days straight with no signs of fatigue (Solo Constitution feat) *Used Shield of the Istari to block Sauron's barrage of shadow energy and was able hold it off for at least 22 seconds, then held it off again for 16 seconds (Solo Wisdom feat) *Can use Destructive Blast to send flying legions into the air thus destroying them instantly (Solo feat) Gallery Gandalf the White.jpg The Lord of The Rings - Gandalf as Olórin.png|Gandalf was a Maia named Olórin before leaving the Undying Lands The Lord of The Rings - Gandalf The White as seen in the 1980s version of Return of The King.png|Gandalf The White as seen in The 1980s version of The Return of The King The Lord of The Rings - Gandalf as he appears in The Lord of The Rings Online.png|Gandalf as he appears in The Lord of The Rings Online The Lord of The Rings - Gandalf as he appears in The Lord of The Rings 1978 film.png|Gandalf The Grey as he appears in The Lord of The Rings 1978 film GandalfRB.jpg|2nd Picture of Gandalf The Grey as he appears in The Lord of The Rings 1978 film Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Wizard